Discography
This page is a list of songs released or performed live by Katy Perry either on her own albums or from releases from other artists. *For songs that were written for other artist, see this page. *For songs that are registered by are unreleased, see this page. As Katy Hudson Studio albums ''Katy Hudson'' (2001) Released: October 23, 2001 #"Trust in Me" #"Piercing" #"Search Me" #"Last Call" #"Growing Pains" #"My Own Monster" #"Spit" #"Faith Won't Fail" #"Naturally" #"When There's Nothing Left" As The Matrix Studio albums ''The Matrix'' (2009) Released: January 27, 2009 #"Do You Miss Me" (feat. Katy Perry and Adam Longlands) #"Broken" (feat. Katy Perry and Adam Longlands) #"Damn" (feat. Katy Perry) #"Take a Walk" (feat. Adam Longlands and Katy Perry) #"Just a Song" (feat. Katy Perry) #"I Love You" (feat. Adam Longlands) #"Live Before I Die" (feat. Adam Longlands) #"Would You Care" (feat. Katy Perry) #"Seen That Done That" (feat. Adam Longlands) #"Stay" (feat. Adam Longlands and Katy Perry) As Katy Perry Studio albums ''One of the Boys'' (2008) Released: June 17, 2008 #"One of the Boys" #"I Kissed a Girl" #"Waking Up in Vegas" #"Thinking of You" #"Mannequin" #"Ur So Gay" #"Hot N Cold" #"If You Can Afford Me" ''' #"Lost" #"Self Inflicted" #"I'm Still Breathing" #"Fingerprints" '''Bonus tracks #"I Think I'm Ready" #"A Cup of Coffee" Ur So Gay EP.jpg|link=Ur So Gay (song) I kissed a girl.png|link=I Kissed a Girl (single) katyperry_hotncold.jpg|link=Hot N Cold (single) Thinkin of you.jpg|link=Thinking of You (single) Wakingvegas.png|link=Waking Up in Vegas (single) ''Teenage Dream'' (2010) Released: August 24, 2010 #"Teenage Dream" #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)" #"California Gurls"(feat. Snoop Dogg) #"Firework" #"Peacock" #"Circle the Drain" #"The One That Got Away" #"E.T." #"Who Am I Living For?" #"Pearl" #"Hummingbird Heartbeat" #"Not Like the Movies" California gurls artwork.jpg|link=California Gurls (single) TeenageDreamSingle.jpg|link=Teenage Dream (single) Firework.jpg|link=Firework (song) ETv2.jpg|link=E.T. (single) TGIFSC.jpg|link=TGIFSC (single) TheOneThatGotAway.jpg|link=The One That Got Away (song) ''Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection'' (2012) Released: March 26, 2012 #"Teenage Dream" #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)" #"California Gurls"(feat. Snoop Dogg) #"Firework" #"Peacock" #"Circle the Drain" #"The One That Got Away" #"E.T." #"Who Am I Living For?" #"Pearl" #"Hummingbird Heartbeat" #"Not Like the Movies" #"The One That Got Away"(Acoustic Version) #"Part of Me" #"Wide Awake" #"Dressin' Up" #"E.T."(feat. Kanye West) #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)"(feat. Missy Elliott) #"Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up" California gurls artwork.jpg|link=California Gurls (single) TeenageDreamSingle.jpg|link=Teenage Dream (single) Firework.png|link=Firework (single) ETv2.jpg|link=E.T. (single) TGIFSC.jpg|link=TGIFSC (single) TheOneThatGotAway.jpg|link=The One That Got Away (song) PartOfMeOfficialCover.jpg|link=Part of Me (song) Extended plays ''Ur So Gay'' (2007) Released: November 20, 2007 #"Ur So Gay" #"Use Your Love" #"Lost" Live albums ''MTV Unplugged Released: November 17, 2009 #"'I Kissed a Girl" #"Ur So Gay" #"Hackensack" #"Thinking of You" #"Lost" #"Waking Up in Vegas'" #"Brick by Brick" Non-album songs *"Simple" (Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants - Original Soundtrack, 2005) Other appearances :''Testify (2006) by P.O.D. : "Goodbye for Now" (feat. Katy Perry) :Unreleased (2006) by Mickey Avalon : "High and the Lows" (feat. Katy Perry) :Wanted - Deluxe Version (2009) by 3!OH3 : "Starstrukk" (feat. Katy Perry) :Shock Value II (2010) by Timbaland : "If We Ever Meet Again" (feat. Katy Perry) See also *List of songs officially released *List of the songs performed live Category:Discography Category:Discography